Harry Kim
(2371) | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Garrett Wang | gender = male | species = human | born = 2349 | hair = black | eyes = brown | affiliation = | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = operations officer, chief science officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander; Lieutenant (MCNL) | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | father = John Kim | mother = Mary Kim | spouse(s) = Libby Kim | image2 = | caption2 = }} Harry S.L. Kim was a human Starfleet officer who is best known for serving as operations manager aboard the starship during the seven years it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Starfleet Academy Kim attended Starfleet Academy from 2367 to 2370. He participated in many extracurricular activities, including Parrises squares, Velocity, and editing the school newspaper. He was three-time champion at Parrises squares and the captain of his Velocity team. Harry graduated from the Academy as valedictorian of his class, having earned Interstellar Honors, on stardate 47918. He requested duty aboard the [[Voyager|USS Voyager]] on stardate 47923 and was given his first field assignment as a bridge officer aboard Voyager early the following year. ( ) Aboard Voyager During Voyager s maiden voyage, the ship was transported to the Delta Quadrant, by the Caretaker's Array. A Maquis ship also was transported. After both crew were subjected to various medical tests, they were returned to their ships. Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, a maquis, were not. They were transferred to an underground Ocampa medical facility by the Caretaker. They escape and try to find there way to the surface. They would be rescued by Voyager. ( ) In 2372 Voyager was accidentally duplicated by a spatial scission phenomenon. Each unaware of the others' existence, both tried to stabilize their rapidly draining antimatter supply with a series of proton bursts. One of the two ships, slightly phased apart from the other, fired protons first, heavily damaging the other in the process, the damage also caused the infant Naomi Wildman to die in her failed delivery operation. The Harry Kim from the damaged Voyager was killed after being sucked through a hull breach. When the undamaged ship was forced to self-destruct after being overrun by Vidiian forces, that ships' Harry Kim took the infant Naomi Wildman and traveled to the other ship. ( ) At the end of the year, Voyager arrived at Borg Space. They found a passage that seemed devoid of any Borg. After a fleet of cubes had passed Voyager, ignoring it, Kim determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Upon investigating the debris he was attacked by Species 8472 and wounded. His body is invaded by alien cells that are destroying his own cells. He by The Doctor using Borg nanoprobe. ( ) At the end of seven years, Kim returned to the Alpha Quadrant aboard Voyager, following a final confrontation with the Borg. ( ) Alternate timelines In one alternate timeline created in 2371, Harry found himself back in San Francisco, assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, living with Libby, who was by the time his fiancee. His shuttle entered an alien time stream, altering his timeline. With the help of Cosimo, one of the aliens, and the Tom Paris of the alternate timeline, he return to Voyager. ( ) In another timeline, Harry married Linnis Paris, the daughter of Tom Paris and Kes. The couple had a son, named Andrew. ( ) In still another timeline, Harry and Chakotay flew the Delta Flyer to Earth after Voyager was destroyed due to a mistake of Harry's. Fifteen years later, as fugitives, they found Voyager and "fixed" history. ( ) In yet another timeline, Harry Kim would command the as captain, in the year 2400. ( ) Personal life Born in South Carolina in 2349, Harry grew up with an interest in sports and music. He played the clarinet, and his favorite sports included Parrises squares, volleyball and Velocity. Aboard Voyager, he was taught to play kal-toh by Tuvok. ( , et. al) During Kim's senior year at the academy, he was the editor of the school newspaper. Kim wrote a controversial article about the Maquis, and, through Kim's article, the other cadets gained insight into the history of the Maquis political rebellion. ( ) After Voyager became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Kim became good friends with Tom Paris. They often spent much time together in the holodeck. In Tom's opinion, Harry always fell in love with the wrong women. ( , et. al) Kim was very close to his parents, Mary Kim and John Kim. He was always in contact with them every week, even during his training missions. ( ) Fan continuities In an alternate timeline, Lieutenant Harry Kim was promoted to operations chief on Voyager shortly after the Caretaker transit killed the entire senior staff in 2371, and worked with Chief Engineer Lyndsay Ballard to keep Voyager and CDS Vetar supplied and well-armed. As such, he was cconsulted regularly at shipboard conferences. Harry expressed a romantic interest in Ensign Tom Paris, although he did not openly pursue the pilot (Paris having not returned Harry's interest). Harry was also an intelligent, somewhat idealistic man, showing concern over an alien Prime Directive-equivalent even in a desperate situation and signing himself up for combat training after being swiftly defeated by B'Elanna Torres on Ocampa Prime. (MCNL: Caretaker, Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!, Eye of the Needle, Factoring Primes) Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry